


Business and Pleasure

by BebbanburgBeats



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebbanburgBeats/pseuds/BebbanburgBeats
Summary: When Y/N Solomons meets Michael Gray, the nephew of one Tommy Shelby, during a business deal on behalf of her father, Alfie Solomons, she quickly realises that mixing business and pleasure may not be such a wise idea.
Relationships: Michael Gray/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Business and Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a multi chapter fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I am writing it.

**Present**

You and your twin brother, Aidan, had come to Birmingham on behalf of your father, Alfie Solomons. Well, strictly speaking only Aidan had been sent to Birmingham for business with the Shelby family by your father with a group of Alfie’s men as backup. Of course you had gone with the group against your father’s wishes, not that he knew you were there. You were sure that particular lecture would come later when you got back home to London.

“I wish you hadn’t have come, sister” Aidan said to you nervously as you both walked down the street towards The Garrison pub where you were meeting with the Shelbys. Glances were shared between the men with you making up the group, but they had the good sense not to say anything. After all you were the apple of your father’s eye and none of them wanted to get on the wrong side of Alfie Solomons. To do so would likely mean a very thorough beating, if not death.

“I wasn’t going to let you have all the fun, brother.” You replied mischievously. He put a hand on your arm to stop you.

“I am being serious, Y/N. The Shelbys are a dangerous family. And if Dad knew you were here...” He trailed off with a sigh.

“You worry too much, Aidan. Besides, I can be a nice distraction from the business deal.” You replied to your brother. At the look on his face you amended with an eye roll. “Not in _that_ way, Aidan. I am not going to whore myself out. _Obviously_.” You emphasised. “Look, we need this deal. Dad said so himself. Ergo, you need me.”

When Aidan looked like he would protest, the designated second in command of the group, Nate, piped up. “Y/N did inherit the brains, Aidan, while you got the brawn.” He teased. Aidan had the good grace to act shocked for a moment before he put Nate in a joking headlock as you continued down the street towards the pub. Nate had grown up with you and Aidan so he was considered a brother in every sense of the word except for the different blood flowing in your veins. However there was truth in his words. It was widely known that you were better with your words and Aidan was better with his fists. But that by no means meant you were defenceless. Your father had ensured you could get out of almost any situation.

**Before**

Alfie Solomons had known you would be his downfall from the moment you had been born. Aidan was the older twin and of course he loved you both dearly, but when you had followed your brother into this world, opened your eyes for the first time and looked straight into his eyes... he had known he would have done anything for you from that moment on. And when your mother had died when you and Aidan were just 4 years old, he had went about making your lives the best they could be.

When he deemed you old enough, he started teaching you how to prepare yourselves for the world.

“Where are we going, daddy?” Your 10 year old self asked as your father lead you and Aidan through his warehouse towards a room at the back.

“I’m going to teach you some very important life lessons, darling.” Alfie replied with a quirk of his mouth, indulging your questions. Always such a curious mind you had. He always found your questions endearing, no matter how trivial, silly or intelligent they were.

Aidan followed close behind, watching you. He was the older brother after all and his father had told him from a young age to look out for you at all times.

At last Alfie lead you through a door into a small room that had been cleared of what contents it used to house and now mats and blankets lined the floor instead. Both you and Aidan took in your surroundings, brows furrowed.

“Why are there blankets everywhere?” Aidan asked.

“Today, I am going to teach you how to defend yourselves. Nobody should go out into the world without a bit of fight in them, no matter if they are a boy – or a girl.” Alfie said with a serious look on his face, glancing between you and Aidan. He didn’t want to scare his children but he needed to know they would be ok when he was no longer around for them. That was why he started his line of work, to make a family business that would last and support you both. Granted it was a largely illegal line of work, but he knew it would continue to make you money should you choose to carry it on.

Aidan puffed up his chest with importance at the prospect, whereas you wrinkled your nose in distaste.

Before you could voice your opinion, as he no doubt knew you would, Alfie said. “When I am no longer around anymore, or when I am not with you, I need to know you will be safe in any situation. I don’t want anything to happen to you – to both of you. You’re my children and I love you.” He said kneeling in front of you both. Aidan nodded his agreement, looking serious like his father. Alfie looked at you meaningfully. You scuffed your shoe on the ground before meeting his eyes in the exact way you had when you had been born. You nodded your agreement as well.

“Good! Now, let’s begin. Aidan, you’re first. Y/N, just watch us for now.” Alfie and Aidan stepped into the middle of the room and Alfie showed Aidan how to throw a punch while you observed. Even though you acted as if you didn’t want to learn at first, as the evening wore on you watched with more interest. Some of it did look useful to know, and maybe a little bit fun you admitted.

As the weeks wore on you were encouraged to spar. Nothing serious, but so that your father could see how much you were learning. It was important for him to know you were prepared. Once day Aidan was play fighting with his father. While Aidan being much younger and quicker, he was not as strong as his father yet. However, being young and not knowing better, he kicked his father. In the genitals.

Alfie hit the floor like a stone and managed to wheeze out while grasping his injured genitals, “Never mess with a man’s jewels, mate!”

You stared wide eyed between Aidan and your father for a heartbeat before you both rushed over to Alfie to see if he was ok. When he had recovered, Alfie had explained that yes, while that was an effective way to take a man down, there were some things you shouldn’t do in a fight. Some lines that should not be crossed, like unspoken agreements between men about kicking each other in the genitals no matter which side of the fight you were on.

As the years wore on, Alfie taught Aidan every move he knew, both from boxing and moves designed more for street fighting. Alfie showed you other moves that were better for women to use, quick ways of getting out of a man’s grip, pressure points to bring down a man, and had told you one day that should you need to teach a man a lesson, you were allowed to kick him in the genitals. You had never forgotten that bit of wisdom or the spark of pride and a little mischief in your father’s eyes.

**Present**

Walking into The Garrison had heads turning. It wasn’t often that a group of people who were quite clearly not from Smallheath came by. Although the regulars knew not to stare too long because this was where The Shelby family conducted business, hence why everyone returned to their drinks and conversations. Until you walked in, the last of your group. You were wearing your coat but when Aidan offered to hang it up for you, people turned in your direction to stare at you. You were considered a beautiful woman, with the clothes you wore simple yet elegant. You made sure to look every man who started at you too long with a challenge in your eyes until they shifted uncomfortably under your gaze. Some held out longer than others, but most withered under your gaze, turning back to their drinks. They seemed to understand you were not to be messed with, although the glares from Aidan, Nate and the other men in your group surrounding you also seemed like a decent deterrent from unwanted attention as well.

It was at that moment when a man in a dusty black coat walked in from the other room, followed by 5 other men to welcome your party. You supposed this was the famous Tommy Shelby – famous or infamous at least. If he was surprised at all to see a woman with the delegation Alfie Solomons had sent, he hid it well.

“Welcome to The Garrison, gentlemen. And Lady.” Tommy said in his signature accent. “Let me introduce you to my family. These are my brothers Arthur, John, Finn. This is Michael Gray, my nephew, and Isaiah Jesus.” He gestured to each in turn.

Aidan introduced himself, Nate and everyone else before introducing you. “And this is my sister, Y/N Solomons.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr Shelby.” You said politely, stepping forward to shake his hand. You did the same with the rest of the Shelby brothers, and Isaiah as well. When you turned to Michael he didn’t move to shake your hand until Isaiah nudged him in the ribs, where he seemed to collect his thoughts and chose not to shake your hand but rather kiss the back of it formally.

“A pleasure, Miss Solomons.” Michael said, releasing your hand.

“Please, call me Y/N.” You replied smoothly, a smirk on your face.

“Well, shall we get down to business gentlemen?” Tommy asked. Aidan nodded and the men all went into the adjacent room to talk. Michael was the last to enter and he glanced back at you, now sitting at the bar ordering yourself a drink. You eyes met his again and he turned away hurriedly to avoid suspicion. You were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

“Be careful, Michael. I get the feeling a few people might have something to say about you staring at her. She is Alfie Solomons’ daughter”, Isaiah muttered the warning so only Michael could hear.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Michael muttered back with a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Isaiah only smiled back knowingly.

The business was taking a while you noticed. _It would probably have gone faster if I was in there_. You thought to yourself. However, you were content to let your brother handle it for now. It meant a lot to him that your father had said Aidan was ready to take a bigger part in the family business plans. At 18 years old you both felt that you wanted to start making your mark on the world.

You were on your third cocktail, thinking about the young man called Michael Gray, when a man entered the pub looking a little unsteady on his feet. He looked around slightly unfocused but when his gaze landed on you it sharpened like a predator sensing prey. You turned away from the attention hoping he wouldn’t come over. Tonight was not your lucky night. He leered at you and made his way over, stumbling slightly in his drunk state. People watched stiffly. He reached you but before he could speak you said, “Not interested. Leave now.”

“Come now, darling. That’s no way to speak to a man. I should teach you some manners.”

“That’s enough. The lady said no. I suggest you leave.” The barman intervened quickly, hoping to deter the man from any trouble. Clearly the drunk man didn’t know that the Peaky Blinders were in residence at the pub tonight.

“I don’t want to leave! I want to talk to the lady. So take your ‘suggestions’ somewhere else.” The drunk snarled, picking up a glass and smashing it on the floor. You just watched and finished your drink.

“Just fuck off. This lady doesn’t want to talk to you.” You replied, bored. Everyone in the pub stiffened further at the sound of the door to the business room opening and the men in it coming out to see what the noise had been about. The drunk didn’t notice, too enraged by your response.

He grabbed your arm turning you to face him as he invaded your personal space. “Quite the mouth you have on you, darling. Maybe I should put that mouth to good use.”

Assessing the situation, both the Peaky Blinders and Aidan, Nate and your father’s men rushed forward only to stop short at what they saw.

You had grabbed the man’s hand and used a pressure point on him that had him crying out in pain and then in increased anger. Hissing in his ear you said dangerously, “Yeah... you would be welcome to try it. But it wouldn’t end well for you.” The man seemed to come to his senses and went to hit you in his rage. You dodged his wayward fist, releasing him. But you weren’t finished yet. You recalled what your father had said all those years ago. The kick was true and had every man in the pub involuntarily wincing as your foot connected with the drunk’s genitals. “And nobody calls me darling except my father.” You added over your shoulder as you walked over to your bar stool and sat back down. Brains weren’t the only thing you had inherited from your father, you had his temper as well.

Stunned faces from the Peaky Blinders, pub regulars and your father’s men followed you in the silence that followed, only punctuated by the man on the floor whimpering in pain. In fact, only 3 men in the pub were looking at you with anything but stunned expressions. Aidan and Nate looked on with pride, but Michael looked at you with awe. He had never seen anything like it and he thought you were the most amazing woman he had ever met.

The barman set another cocktail in front of you wordlessly, which you took a sip of. Turning to survey the pub you smiled sweetly at the gathered crowd. “I hope the business went well.”

Tommy Shelby’s reaction was to walk over to you with his hand outstretched. “Tell your father he has a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a submission for a challenge on Tumblr and escalated into a whole fic


End file.
